The Journey of Unwanted Souls
by VampireHunterFreaks
Summary: The Sandaime takes Minato's place for the sealing. But 7 year-old Naruto,even with a Hokage as his father, still feels the glares and mean names. With the help of Kyuubi, Naruto runs away, and he, Haku, and Gaara make the invinsible team, the Bijuu 3.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Usually me and my BFF who share this account make stories together well this time I'm doing it alone. But I still will not be needing a Beta because that doesn't mean she will not spell check it for me. But there are going to be at least one contest to win extra chapters before anyone else, so look for that in chapters. So here it goes, but first…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the bands or songs that I might use in the future of this fanfiction.

Chapter 1

Famous Last Words

A young blonde buy swiftly and silently made his way through the empty halls of his house. He had a plain brown backpack in his hands filled with the supplies he would need for his escape. The 7 year-old rounded the corner and quietly opened the door and went into his father's study. Once he cautiously closed the door, he ran to the shelves that were piled high with scrolls on almost every subject known to man.

'Okay Kyuubi what scrolls should I grab?' The blonde boy asked the demon that was sealed within him. **'Kit, you do not need medical Justus because I heal you, and you do not have the chakra control for them. So take wind and fire justu scrolls, your mother's kenjustu that has the zanbato sealed in it, some survival scrolls for out door living, and that scroll that has all of your father's signature justus written in it.' **The great demon Kyuubi no Kitsune replied back. The boy gathered all of the scrolls that Kyuubi requested and put them into his bag.

With those in hand he fled the house that he had lived in for 7 years, the 7 years that were filled with glares and stares. With mean names being called at him when people thought he couldn't hear. But the worst of all, the disappointed look he got from his father everyday of his life. He was glad that he could finally get away from them all, and for once be himself. He could be Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Not the son of the Forth Hokage, not the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, just Naruto.

When Naruto arrived at the East Gate he took one last look at Konoha, but saw something instead he wished he didn't. He saw his father. He was about to sprint away as fast as he could, but a strong hand caught the collar of his white shirt.

"And where do you think you are going, Naruto" The Yellow Flash asked his trapped son. "Where do you think I'm going_, Father_?" Naruto spat the last word. "I think you're going back to the house and putting all of the things in that backpack back to were you found them." " I don't think so," said Naruto as he glared at his father. **'Kit you're to have to summon me if you want to get away.' **Naruto internally nodded, as he started to do handseals. Minato started to get worried as red chakra circled around Naruto, the younger blonde bit his finger and slammed it into the ground. A puff of smoke spread over the area around the gate, Minato, who let go of Naruto when the chakra started to swirl around him, franticly tried to find his son.

When the smoke began to clear, Minato saw a man with long red hair, red slit eyes, and a formal red kimono. Naruto was behind the man looking out of breath. **"Please leave now or you will be forced to leave."**

" Are you joking me? This is my son, there is no way I'm leaving him. Anyways who the hell are you?" The Yellow Flashed demanded.

"**I can't believe you don't remember me. Well maybe you remember a huge fox shooting fire at you while on top of a giant frog." The demon replied**

"You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune, what happened did the seal break? Naruto are you okay?" Minato addressed the 7 year-old behind Kyuubi.

" No the seal hasn't broken I wouldn't be alive right now if it was. It's not like you care anyways, you would rather have the Sandaime and mother here than you would me. Do not try to lie, I know that is true and so do you." Naruto shouted angrily.

Minato tried to find the words to explain to Naruto that wasn't true, but he couldn't.

" Now if you don't mind we have to go." He said as Kyuubi put his hand on Naruto shoulder and the left in a swirl of fire.

They were gone. Minato Namikaze, one of the strongest ninja in the world, realized that and fell onto his knees. For the first time since his wife died he cried. 

**AN: Okay so I know exactly how the whole story is going to go but I might not be able to update that often because of school and rowing practice so I will try. **

**Please review and see ya next time only on ****The Journey of Unwanted Souls****.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to all the people who reviewed and the great feedback that CareForLess gave me. I would also like to say that Naruto will not be graduating with the Rookie 9 because that would just give Minato WAY to much power over Naruto, he could pretty much lock him in a room for the rest of his life and no one could do any thing about it. But *hint* don't rule out the chunnin exams *hint*. Now on with the show….

Chapter 2

The Bijuu 3 reassembles

It had been days since Naruto had left Konoha and he was slowly walking through the hot desert. Through out the whole time many people would have thought 'why did I do this? ', well he didn't. He was going to show everyone, including his father, that he was himself and not Kyuubi.

'How much longer fox?!' Naruto thought getting annoyed that he had been walking through the desert for 2 days and that he still wasn't at Suna yet.

'**Stop yelling**. ** You will be there in no time at all if you just keep walking south." The fox demon calmly replied before going back to sleep.**

Though Naruto got an answer there was still mutters of " stupid, lazy fox" being said under his breath.

Though exhausted and hot the blonde boy walked on.

After days of wandering around the desert he had finally reached Suna. He walked in through the gate with no problem as he showed his passport. He started to look for the person he was supposed to find.

'Do you know what he looks like Kyuubi?' He asked

'**I'm not exactly sure, but look for a kid around your age with black circles around his eyes. Oh and for the person that everyone avoids or glares at.' **

'Yeah that helps.' He thought back sarcastically.

' **Yeah, yeah just go find the jinchuriki of my old teammate Kit.' Kyuubi thought back**

'I'm going, I'm going.' He thought before Kyuubi cut the mental connection.

Naruto continued to hop from roof to roof looking for the jinchuriki of the Shukaku. Then he saw the other boy he was supposed to find. The boy had bright red hair, light brown cloths on, a kaji for love on his forehead, and finally a huge gourd that was strapped to his back. The redheaded boy was crying on one of the red rooftops. Naruto approached the boy slowly, when he was close enough for the boy to hear him he said, "Why are you crying?"

The boy looked up shocked to see that someone was talking to him and his sand wasn't cutting this person off from him. "I just killed my uncle because he was ordered to kill me by my father, who is the Kazekage." He said as he let out another sob.

"Why would someone want to kill you, you're the same age as me?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer to the question, but not wanting to scare the crying boy in front of him.

" I have the Shukaku sealed inside of me, so my father and whole village hate me." The boy answered.

"That is so cool! I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me! I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?" Naruto said as he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Gaara of the Sand." As he took Naruto's hand and shook it. Gaara looked at Naruto and smiled, even though he barely knew this kid, he knew that they would never leave each other's side no matter where they went. He had finally made a real friend.

"Hey, Gaara!" Naruto said snapping him out of his stupor.

"Yeah?" He said quietly

" Well, I left my village so I could prove everyone there they were wrong about me and other jinchuriki. So I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me? I'm going to Kiri next to find another jinchuriki. But before you say anything I wanted to tell you that our demons and the other person's, who is in Kiri, use to be teammates, so I think we were destined to be teammates too." Naruto said unsure how Gaara was going to react.

At first Gaara didn't know how to react to this, but then he thought of how he felt when Naruto had first talked to him. He looked into Naruto's eyes and saw he was worried that he would reject the offer. But Gaara was not going to give up his first friend so easily.

" Of course I'll go with you, and I think your right we were destined to meet. Now lets find our other teammate."

That night they were of to Kiri.

It had been a couple of hours since they left Suna, it was almost midnight because they had to leave after sunset so they would not get caught leaving. Everything was going great but Naruto had this feeling since they left that something was going to go wrong. His father had not sent anyone after him yet that surprised Naruto and he was getting suspicious.

" Hey Gaara, don't you think it's weird that no one has come after us yet." Naruto shouted over to his friend.

"Maybe for you since your father cares about you, but not for me. My father is probably celebrating right now." Gaara said sadly. Gaara knew his father to well, he would be happy to see him gone, but he didn't know about his brother and sister. He didn't know if they would be happy he was gone or sad, he had been pondering this when he and Naruto hadn't been telling each other about there pasts.

" Hey, don't think that way. He is just a horrible father, actually don't even call him your father he has done nothing to earn that title of honor from you. " Naruto said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Naruto. Why don't we set camp now we have crossed the Suna border a couple of minutes ago." Gaara suggested, feeling better after what his friend had said.

"Yeah, your right. Anyways I'm beat, trudging across the desert twice in one day makes you tired. " Naruto yawned and fell on his back. When he was about to fall asleep he noticed Gaara was just sitting against a tree looking at the sky.

" Hey aren't you going to go to sleep?" He asked

" I can't." Gaara replied

" What do you mean?"

"I have a really weak seal, so if I fall asleep Shukaku will take over."

"Oh. Then we will just have to fix that when we find a seals master on our journey!" Naruto shouted brightening up the mood.

" That would be great. I could go to sleep and also not have Shukaku screaming in my head to kill everybody." Gaara said a little more excited then his usually monotone.

"Okay so that is number one on our list of things to do after we find our other teammate. But for now goodnight Gaara." Naruto said before happily drifting off into the realm of dreams.

" Goodnight Naruto." Gaara whispered to his first friend and went back to staring at the stars.

The next day the two boys set out at around 7 am, if you think its weird for two seven year-old boys to wake up that early then try not getting up when a thousand year-old demon is yelling in your head, let me tell you it's a big headache that you don't want to get. On the way they both told each other about their pasts, Naruto told Gaara about how his Father never treated him like a person and always stared at him with a disappointed look, like every bad thing in Minato's life was cause by him. Gaara told Naruto about how people would always glare or avoid him and how he hurt people while controlling sand once. Gaara thought that would make Naruto scared of him but Naruto just asked if he could see him do it.

After awhile of telling stories Naruto told Gaara about his one friend in Konoha, her name was Hyuuga Hinata and she was his father's teammate's daughter.

" She is the only reason that I regret leaving Konoha at all. But Kyuubi says that once we start training he is going to teach me how to summon foxes so we can send letters back and forth." Naruto told Gaara

" I thought you already knew how to summon foxes, isn't that how you can summon Kyuubi?" Gaara asked a little lost.

" I can only summon Kyuubi because I use his chakra to summon him. I don't have the chakra control needed to summon smaller foxes yet." Naruto replied.

"Oh, now I get it." Gaara said in his usual monotone voice.

With that they continued on, a couple of days after that they reached Kiri. The two boys were walking into the small farming part of the village, when the saw a huge, burly man talking to a small black haired girl.**(AN: Yes Haku is a girl. I wasn't about to make them an all boys team)** They walked up to him and surprisingly Gaara was the first to speak.

" Hello my name is Gaara and this is Naruto. I am the jinchuriki of the Shukaku and he of the Kyuubi."

When the burly man heard this he thanked Kami for his luck in finding three jinchuriki in one day.

" I am Zabuza and this little one is Haku. She is the jinchuriki of the six-tailed Ryu."

"Hello." The little girl said shyly, this reminded Naruto of the first time he met Hinata.

" Did you know that all of our demons were teammates and called themselves the Bijuu 3? Kyuubi told me that right before I left the village." The blonde said excited that they had finally met their teammate. Everyone else sweat dropped at the boy's antics.

"Wait you can talk to your demon?" Haku asked

" Yep, but he is really lazy and just sleeps most of the time but he promised to help train me." Naruto replied

'**I heard that,' a certain demon said in the back of Naruto's head.**

'You were suppose to,' Naruto retorted and the connection was cut as Zabuza began to speak.

" Well if you three have the demons that use to be teammates, then you must be destined to be the next Bijuu 3. If you three promise to do everything I say then I will train you to be unstoppable, but you must promise every order, every exercise, and every mission."

" I, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, promise!"

" I, Gaara of the Sand, promise."

" I, Haku of the Ice, promise"

"Okay little ones lets go start your training," Zabuza said walking ahead on them.

' I can tell these kids are going to be the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. With the help of me and their demons, they will become the next Bijuu 3.'

**AN: YAY! Another Chapter finished and it is 7 PAGES!!! That is longer than anything I ever wrote in 3 hours and it was FUN!!!!! If you are wonder if the others get to talk and be trained by their demons to well let me think… DAAAAHHHH!!!!! They get trained by their demons, but Gaara is going to have to wait till his seal s fixed. Okay I know I said I would not be updating really soon but it's a long weekend and I'm really bored cause I have to fast tomorrow and then deal with my grandma and her nagging at break fast. So I will try and update again soon just bare with me here.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay so it has been a week that's a reasonable time between updates. I would have loved to update sooner, but sadly I do have practices almost every weekday and LOTS of homework. I would like to thank the authors that I have asked to give me feedback that gave me wonderful tips and I am working on putting them to good use. Now on with the story…

Chapter 3

Training and Painful Memories

It had been six years…

"_Demon"_

Since they had all come together…

"_Monster"_

Since they have became what they were always called…

"_Devil"_

Demons

The six years that they have had together have come and gone so quickly. The three seven-year-olds have grown, now they are all thirteen-years-old. Gaara quickly became a sand master with the help of Shukaku, after the berserker seal was removed and a better one replaced it. The small redhead was now five foot six inches, very muscular, and still had the black circles around his eyes even after years of good nights of sleep. Haku could easily move her ice in anyway that you could imagine, Ryu had trained her in everyway that he could. Now she was five foot four inches, had some muscle, and had developing very nicely into a beautiful young woman. Finally Naruto, he had become a master of fire with Justus and controlling it, with Kyuubi's help. The blonde had changed the most physically and mentally, his bright blonde hair was now stripped with bright crimson red, he stood at five foot seven inches, he was very muscular, and if he didn't have the red in his hair and the thickened whisker marks he would have been a younger version of his father.

Zabuza had taught all of them to use a weapon of chose, Naruto learned how to use his mother's zanbato, whirlpool style, Haku kept to her senbon, and finally Gaara learned how to use a staff. Zabuza could not be more proud of his students they have exceeded his expectations in more ways than one. They had incredible teamwork with Haku at long range, Gaara at mid, and Naruto at close combat. They could all fight at any of these areas, but they were all best at the ones they were given. The three kids had also made tons of alliances with different villages and towns; they just somehow had lovable personalities. Zabuza would not admit it, but he loved these kids like a father loves his children.

Now there was also the part about demons. A couple weeks after they all had met, the nine demons had a mental connection meeting.

_Flashback_

_In the depths of nine children's minds, nine demons gathered their chakra, so that they could create the mental link for them all to have the demon council meeting. Once the mental link was set, eight demons appeared in Kyuubi's cage._

"_**Hello, my siblings it is nice to finally see you again after so many years." Kyuubi greeted. **_

" _**Hello brother," echoed the other demons.**_

" _**Now, I have called you all here today because of our demon hosts. We have all lived for a very long time and I would like to recommend that we pass on our tails and titles to the hosts after we train them." Said Kyuubi, seeming to have thought this all out.**_

"_**We cannot just give all our tails to them. That would be a very painful process for them. We would have to give them the power tail by tail. Which means we will have enough time to help them master controlling the tails." Said the eight-tailed ox, who had obviously taken this into account many times in the past.**_

"_**I agree also, our time is done and we most leave behind a second generation." Said the four-tailed turtle, which was in truth one of the laziest, yet smartest bijuu **__( Hmm… like someone else we know)__**.**_

"_**There is also one thing, won't I be the first to disappear after I give Gaara his first tail?" Questioned the now not berserk one-tailed raccoon.**_

" _**I am sorry to say it, but yes Shukaku. You will be the first one to leave. But now to put this to a vote. Who wants to give our jinchuriki our power, so that we can finally go to the after life?" Kyuubi asked his siblings that were sitting in there human forms around him. The vote was unanimous; they were all tired of the human realm and just wanted to be done with it forever.**_

" _**Wait, Kyuubi, what about the last tail for your host? That tail cannot be given it most be earned." Asked the five-tailed dog.**_

" _**Oh, lets just say that damned Uchiha Madara finally came in handy for something." Said the great kitsune before closing the connection. The jinchuriki had a big surprise coming when they woke up in the morning.**_

_End Flashback_

At this point in time everyone of the jinchuriki had all of his or her tails, except for Naruto. Naruto had asked Kyuubi why he had only gotten eight tails and when he would get the ninth, but only responded with the same cryptic riddle **' You must earn your last tail and all will be explained with the swirl of red and black orbs.'** Naruto had kept thinking about this, but thought it would happen when it happened. Naruto, Haku, Gaara, and the other jinchuriki had all become very close friends, they had one meeting a year when they would all come together and discuss things like the Akasuki and alliances. They have had these meeting for the last three years, and after each meeting they would have the biggest party, which ever village that they chose to have it in, had ever seen. They had also made specialized trench coats with their own demon form on it, the head on the left shoulder, its body across the back, and its tail(s) swirling around the right arm.

Hinata also showed up for these meetings, Naruto would transport to Konoha and get her. He was very careful that his father did not find out that he was there. Hinata was always there because everyone knew that Hinata and Naruto were going to be mates when they were old enough. Also Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi knew about Hinata going to these meeting and her letters that would go back and forth with Naruto, but they did not stop her, they were even glad because every time she went she would come back with tons of new Justus and moves from the other jinchuriki. During those days where she was gone Hiashi got her excused from the academy for "clan training." Hinata had become a lot stronger and had gained confidents, but she still had her stutter and Naruto thought it was cute.

Out of all of the jinchuriki, Gaara, Haku, and Naruto were the strongest. Though even without his last tail Naruto could easily beat any of the others. All the other jinchuriki were apart of a ninja village, the Bijuu 3 were the only ones who were not. They traveled too much to settle down in one area, they had to maintain their spy network on the Akatsuki and some other things. The 3 were easily known as S-class ninja, but were not even ranked genin because they didn't belong to a village. The 3 did not have any hiata, so they created their own, it was simple it just a kaji for demon on it, Naruto tied his around his forehead, Haku around her neck, and Gaara tied his to his gourd. Even though they did not belong to a village if you had an alliance with the 3 you would be protected from almost everything.

Now in the present time, there were three figures riding on what looked like a fox, raccoon, and a dragon. They were on the road to Wave because they have gotten a letter from their old friend Tazuna, who was having some trouble with a midget businessman. They arrived at his house without any trouble; Naruto opened the sliding door ready to find Inari running towards him shouting "Nii-san." That did not come, the 3 entered the house to find Tazuna at the dining room table with four other ninja, one was a jonnin with gravity defying gray hair that Naruto knew to well, the other three were fresh out of the academy genin, one was wearing all blue and was brooding in the corner, one had bright pink hair and was trying to ask the brooder on a date, and the last was a brown-haired genin with green eyes who was smiling goofy at the other genin.

" Tazuna, its nice to see you again." Said Naruto as he stepped in to the room with Gaara and Haku right behind him. He saw Kakashi tense as they walked into the room, probably feeling his chakra levels.

" Always a pleasure to see you too, Naruto." Tazuna answered back as Kakashi narrowed his eyes on the boy in front of them.

" Tazuna, why have you asked us here if you already have shinobi with you?" Asked Haku as she sat down across from Tazuna and the leaf ninja.

" Well their jonnin was injured, in a fight on the way here and I thought that they could use some help." Tazuna replied softly

"Tazuna, you are one of our allies, you could have sent us a letter immediately telling us about the situation." Stated Gaara in his usual monotone.

" I know, I should have, but calling you three is a little extreme." Tazuna replied his head hanging down a little.

" Well the past is the past, so tell us what the situation is." Naruto said trying to find out what they were up against.

" I'll explain that, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto eyes narrowed on the man who said those words.

" Kakashi, it is so nice to see you again, after all these years." Naruto stated with venom dripping off of his words.

" Yes it is, and after this it will be my pleasure to escort you back to your father. He has missed you greatly and would very much like to see you back in Konoha." Kakashi said countering with false cheer. The three genin in the room were trying to figure out what was going on between the boy who was their age and their jonnin sensei.

" Wait did you say Namikaze, like the Yondaime? Are you his son that ran away from Konoha six years ago?" The pink-haired banshee asked/screeched.

"Yes, he is, and he will be coming home with us after this mission." Answer the Copy Cat Ninja.

" One: I will not be and you can't make me. Two: Tazuna since this whole mess is your fault, can we have this year's meeting here?" Naruto said with a death glare towards Kakashi and an innocent smile to Tazuna.

" No way! Never! I heard about what happened to Tea, Cresent, and Lightning countries, after your 'meetings.'" Tazuna shouted

" Hey, we do have meetings, flowed by the best parties in all on the Elemental Countries. Also it's not our fault that Yugito always gets drunk and makes things a little wild." Naruto answered back trying to defend himself.

" A little wild, a little wild is what destroyed three building in Lightning from sound waves!" Tazuna shouted.

" Hey, they needed a new ANBU building." Naruto defended, which made everyone but the 3sweat drop.

"Okay maybe a lot out of control, guess we will have to ask a different place to host it." Naruto said defeated.

" Can we please get back to the plan here?" Said a confused Kakashi.

" Yeah, so what is going on?" Asked Haku.

Kakashi explained the situation with the army of missing ninja, expecting them to be scared like his genin, **(AN: He doesn't know who they are even though they are wearing their coats and hiatas) **they started to laugh at Tazuna for not getting them sooner and they would have sent one of them to take care of Gato and his men. At that moment Inari came down stairs after hearing that comment about to scream at the people who made it, and he say his Nii-sans and Nee-chan.

" Nii-sans, Nee-chan! Did Grampa finally get you to come here to stop Gato?" Asked the excited Inari.

" Of course, do you think anyone but us could do that." Surprisingly Gaara replied with a small smirk on his face.

While this was happening the Konoha ninja were thinking 'How powerful could these guys be?'

The next day you could see eight people walking on the incomplete bridge, one had his hand on the zanbato on his back, another had needles ready in her fingers, another boy was whirling around a staff absent mindly, while others just stayed tense. Then the attack came, an army of mercenaries, with a ninja here or there came running onto the bridge. The Bijuu 3 stepped in front of everyone else and held their weapons at the ready.

" Okay guy, the name of the game is Whoever Kills the Most People Gets to Pick Where We Have Lunch, but whoever kills Gato gets an extra hundred points with each regular person is one." Naruto said happily, making everyone but the 3 sweat drop.

" Ready!" said Haku hoping she would win so she could get some sushi.

"Set." Said Gaara in his usually voice, who wanted to win so he could get some dango.

"GO!" Said Naruto starting the game, and hoping that he wins so he could get, what else, but ramen.

The killing spree started the 3 killed everyone in their sight, not letting even one mercenary near Kakashi, Tazuna, and the genin. When the crowd was all gone the score was Haku sixty-seven points, Naruto seventy points, and Gaara eighty points. The were all using their elements when they were attacking, but Gaara was the most trained in killing with his, so he go way ahead fast. Then Haku and Naruto saw him, the little midget who was their ticket to picking lunch. Right as they ran to attack him Kakashi appeared and cut off his head.

" Damn you, Kakashi. Now we have to deal with that dango engulfing freak that takes over Gaara every time he sees that accursed food." Naruto and Haku cried looking at Kakashi with murder in their eyes and in Konoha a purple hair konichi sneezed before eating another dango.

As Haku and Naruto beat up Kakashi for ruining their lunch, Kakashi couldn't help think 'I seen those coats before somewhere. Hmm… I wonder could they be the invincible Bijuu 3. Naw, their just kids.'

After Kakashi's beating from which he had a ton of bruises from, and Gaara got his fill of dango, which took about three hours, everyone started to pack up so they can leave.

" Naruto, like I said before you are coming back with us." Kakashi said

" And like I said before I'm not." Said, who else but, Naruto

" Naruto your father really misses you. He has been depressed ever since you left."

" I'm not coming back for the same reason that I left."

" Which were what exactly? Even he doesn't know why you left."

"I promise you he does. It has been haunting my dreams since I was little. It was a couple days before I left…

_Flashback_

_Swirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirl_

_It was seven o'clock at night and Minato Namikaze had just gotten home from work. When he opened the door a mob of blonde hair ran at him and gave Minato a hug. _

"_Hi, Dad! How was work?" asked the small boy._

" _It was fine, Naruto. How was your day?" The young Hokage smiled as he answered._

" _It was boring. When can I go to the ninja academy, Daddy, Hinata is going and she is the same age as me?" Naruto asked his father._

" _Maybe in a couple of years, right now it's to dangerous." Stated Minato seriously_

" _But Daddddddddddyyyyyy, everyone else my age is going." Whined the blonde jinchuriki._

" _I said no, and if you keep acting this way you will not go at all." Minato said in a very serious tone._

_When Minato said that Naruto might no go at all, something snapped in him. You might think that is overblown, but all of his life all he wanted to be was a cool ninja like his dad and when he heard that he might not be able to he got mad, and I mean REALLY mad. Red chakra formed around the small boy, as he kept whispering "why?" starting out as a soft whisper and then turning into a full out yell. Minato saw the chakra and put his had in his kunai pouch and took out a small square piece of paper with an intricate design on it. When Naruto started to run at him, he stuck the paper to his son's forehead, but before Naruto completely past out he saw a red and black swirl and heard his father say "Because of that, demon."_

_Swirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirlswirl_

…That is why I left Kakashi and I'm not coming back. Now I have somewhere I belong, I have a family, even though we might not all be together always, we still love each other. My family are the other bijuu, and Haku, Gaara, and I make up the Bijuu 3 and I will never abandon them." Naruto stated angrily

Kakashi was shocked, Naruto was a bijuu and was the leader of the Bijuu 3. The genin were also shocked these kids who were the same age as them were bijuu and one was the son of the Yondaime.

' _How did they get so much power? Those no name losers don't deserve it, I, the Last Uchiha____, should have that power.'_ Thought, guess who.

'_Cha! They think they are so cool, I bet Sasuke could beat them.'_ Though, guess who again.

'_These guys are really strong, they beat up sensei, and they are saying no to his threat.' Said the last genin__**,( who if anyone wants can give me a name for him)**_

The 3 then turned around and started to walk down the road, then disappeared in a swirl of ice, sand, and fire.

'_Shit! He got away; I'll have to tell Minato-sensei about what he said.'_ Kakashi cursed inside his head before he lead his team back to Konoha.

Three days later, you could find three thirteen-year-olds have lunch in a tavern, near Kiri.

Looking at the letters from the bijuu on the table before him, he asked the question the he already knew the answer to, "Do we really have to go?"

" Yes, Naruto. The other bijuu want to watch the chunnin exam and have already gotten the time off for it, which they usually use to go to the meetings." Haku said while wishing it was any other village then the one that was chosen.

" Also some big political figures are going to be there so even if we don't compete, we can still make alliances for missions and for when Zabuza wants to do the invasion." Gaara added, knowing that Naruto would have to agree even if it meant reliving some bad memories.

" Fine, we will go. But I want to be able to make _his_ life a living hell." Naruto spat the word.

"Fine." Haku said reluctantly

"Whatever, as long as I can help." Gaara said not really caring.

" Of course, you can help." Naruto said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Okay, so were going," Said Haku

" Yeah, we are going to Konoha to have the meeting of the Bijuu."

"Hey, Naruto, are you going to tell Hinata you're coming?"

"No, I'm gonna make it a surprise." Naruto said back.

"He is a dead man isn't he" Gaara whispered into Haku's ear.

"Yep" She whispered back.

With that they paid their bill and left to Konoha.

**What is Naruto planning to do? Why is he a dead man? And how out of control can the nine bijuu get? Find out next time on **_**The Journey of Unwanted Souls.**_

**AN: So that's the chapter. I hope you liked it. It is TWELVE FREAKIN PAGES SO YOU BETTER LIKE IT. Please review!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Look out for the first contest below. **

Chapter 4

A Family Reunion And An Expected Party Crasher

"The most important thing in the world is family. There are days when you love them, and days when you don't. But in the end, they're the people you always go to. Sometimes it's the family you're born with, **and sometimes it's the one you make for yourself…"**

_-Anonymous _

"Awooooooooooo!" The howling was heard all over the Village Hidden in the Leaf. A blonde man looked in the direction the sound was coming from and saw what looked like a horse sized fox leaping over the wall. A few seconds later two growls could be heard, which came from two other horse size creatures, one was an ice blue dragon that flew over the wall and the other was a sand raccoon that had jumped over it like the fox.

The blonde man stared in shock at these creatures; he had never seen anything like them in his life. He immediately grabbed his Hokage robes and ran out to where the animals stood, ANBU following right behind him. When they finally arrived at the rooftop where the **3** "animals," were standing. It was a weird site to be seen, the fox had a happy grin on his faces, and while the other two were just glaring at it. The next thing was what truly surprised, the well-experienced ninja.

The animals' fur started to become shorter, and their skins' looked like they were boiling. The Konoha ninja, who were just a couple rooftops away, were tensed and ready to attack in less than a second. But what they saw again surprised them, the animals had turned into teenagers, the one, that was standing where the sand raccoon use to, had short red-hair with black circles around his green eyes that suggested he had no slept well in a long time, the next was a girl with long black hair with ice blue eyes, she was standing where the dragon use to be, and finally there was a yellow with crimson strips haired boy with deep blue eye and whisker marks on his cheeks, he stood where the fox use to be. The appearance of the last boy, who was staring coldly right at him, shocked the Yondaime, the only person with blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks was his son Naruto.

"Well guys, looks like I won we go for ramen for lunch." Said Naruto to the two glaring teenagers.

" That wasn't fair, you train in beast mode everyday and it is still hard for me and Gaara." Said Haku with a pout on her face, with Gaara nodding his head in agreement next to her.

" Well, you guys didn't fell you had to train in it. It's your own fault." Naruto said in a matter-of-fact tone as he started to walk in the opposite direction of the Yondaime and ANBU, completely ignoring the Konoha ninja.

" Fine, but we have to wait for everyone else though." Gaara stated in a bored tone.

" What! You gotta be kidding me! I'm starving!" Shouted Naruto.

" Well they will be here in less than twenty minutes, so you will have to wait." Said Haku in a motherly tone.

"Fine." Naruto gave in with a pout.

"Ahem," cough the Yondaime, getting the 3's attention.

" I would like to add into this. One: you will not be going anywhere. Two: I would like to know your reason for being in Konoha. Three: who is coming?"

" You were right, Naruto. He really can't see the obvious." Stated Gaara, who was still really bored.

The Yondaime's eyes widened, before he wasn't sure that the blonde in front of him was his son, but now it was proven he was. After what Kakashi had reported back to him a few days ago, he was relieved that his son was alive. For the past six years, no one had heard or seen Naruto, till Kakashi did in Wave. Minato slowly walked forward, when he was a foot in front of Naruto, he was stopped by a barrier of sand, ice, and fire.

" You will not touch, our brother." Stated Haku in a low growl.

" Guys that wasn't necessary, I could have stopped him myself." Said Naruto in a monotone voice.

" Yeah, but people sometimes don't get that we are a family, and when one of us is in trouble than we stick together." Said Gaara.

" Haha, thanks guys." He laughed back, then his eyes shot open and a wide grin slowly spread across his face.

" They're here." He said in an excited tone.

"That was fast." Said Haku.

"I also sense my blood siblings are here, they are surrounded by the genin, that were in Wave with the Cyclops." Said Gaara with a little bit of excitement in his voice.

"Awesome, do you guys want to scare the genin and met them at that clearing?" The blonde leader asked.

The other bijuu next to him gave him a what-the-hell-do-you-think look. With that they were of to the clearing, where Kankuro and Temari were, leaving the Yondaime's feet still stuck to the rooftop.

"Damn it," Minato cursed under his breath, while trying to free his feet.

_In The Clearing_

"You, little brat, I'll teach you some manners." Said the make-up wearing Sand-nin to the scarf wearing kid, that he was holding by said scarf.

"Hey, let him go!" Said Katsu** (Naruto replacement in team 7)**

"Kankuro, let's just go." Temari said to her brother.

" Kankuro, you are a diappointment." Gaara appeared in a tree above them, letting out a little KI to scare the genin.

Kankuro catching on stuttered," G-Gaa-Gaara, what are you doing here?"

The Naruto appeared sitting down casually on the other side of the clearing," We are here for the meeting Kankuro."

" Y-Yyy-ou that they are here." Said Temari catching on. At this point the genin were wide-eyed with fear of who was coming. Then at that moment Haku appeared in front of Katsu, Sakura, Sasuke, Konohmaru and co. scaring the genin, so that they ran out of the clearing. When the Konoha citizens were gone, six other figures fell out of the trees laughing.

"Why, hello, my siblings, I was wondering when you were going to come out of the trees." Said Naruto.

The first one to talk was a blonde girl who was wearing purple cloths and had a Kumo headband on. "Dudes, we don't see you for a year, and when we do your scaring some genin."

" So supportive, Yugito. You're the one who blows up buildings when you're drunk." Said Gaara. Yugito scowled, while all of the other bijuu started laughing again.

Naruto was happy their family was together again. Their family was a little dysfunctional, but it was awesome. There was Yugito, she holds the 2-tailed cat, she has blonde-haired girl and if she drank you didn't want to be in the same village as her, she was from Kumo. There was Hiroku, he holds the 3-tailed wolf, he has gray hair and has been going out with Yugito for two years. Then there was Kaito, he holds the 4-tailed turtle, he has brown hair and is the smartest out of all the bijuu. Then there was his twin brother, Ko, he held the 5-tailed dog and was very rash and stubborn. There was Hikara, who help the 7-tailed bird, she had bright red hair and had been going out with Ko for six months now. Finally, there was Yumiko who held the 8-tailed ox, she was Naruto's best friend other than Haku and Gaara, she had dark brown hair and has been going out with the super genius Kaito for eight months now. This was their family, the one they made because the one that they were born with had scorn them. Though at the moment there was one person who was part of their family and was missing… Hinata.

"NARUTO!!!!" Screamed a purple haired girl, who came running into the clearing, her hand already pulled back into a punch.

Naruto barely missing the punch said, "Please let me explain, Hina-chan."

"What, why you didn't tell me that you were coming to the village? I HAVEN"T SEEN YOU IN A YEAR NARUTO!!!" Hinata screamed trying to land a punch on him, but he disappeared and reappeared right behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. He started to hum a song that seemed to calm her down, cause it was the song that he wrote for her **(Not Really, Okay so here is the contest. I will send the person who wins a chapter in advance by maybe a couple of days. The clue is: The singer is 15 years old and has only 2 songs out at this minute. Now name the song and the singer on a review be the first to do that and you win.) **

"I'm sorry. It was going to be a surprise." Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Fine, I forgive you, but you have to take me out to a nice restaurant for dinner. That means no ramen." Hinata said.

"Okay, I was going to do that anyways though. Hey, where is your cute stutter?" Naruto asked noticing she wasn't stuttering.

"I got rid of it because my dad was like 'a Hyuuga heiress should not stutter, especially when they are going to by the Kyuubi no Kitsune's mate.' I didn't feel like dealing with him, so yeah." Hinata explained

"He used me as a bargaining chip, so mean." Naruto said, before he noticed someone else was watching them.

" Oh, don't let me interrupt this heartwarming moment between the son I haven't seen in six years and the Hyuuga heiress who seems to have known where he was the whole time." Said Minato, he had finally gotten free of the layers of sand, ice, and fire that had been on his feet. He jumped down off the tree and slowly walked forward, everyone was tense even the ANBU, who were hidden in the tree, but what Minato did next almost gave Naruto a heart attack.

Minato pulled him into a hug. Naruto went stiff, until Minato pulled away and looked into the eyes of the son who he hasn't seen in years and said, "I've missed you." Miato waited for a response, but it never came. Then Naruto pulled out of his grip and walked over to the other bijju and Hinata, who were ready for a fight.

" You will all be staying at the Namikaze Estates, except for Hinata. Who I will be talking to you and your father tomorrow morning in my office." Hinata let out a low growl at the orders he just gave.

"Haha, like you can make us. We are the Nine Bijuu, you have no control over us, mortal." Naruto stated. Minato would have been surprised at this statement if Kakashi hadn't already told him in his report.

"Okay if you will not come quietly, than how about a fight. If I win you stay at the estates while you are here, and if you win you can come and go as you please." Minato suggested, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

A wide smirk spread across Naruto's face this going to be fun. The next Kyuubi through off his jacket, while the others backed away. His eyes became red and slited. He went onto four legs, and sprang at Minato. The fight had begun.

**AN: Okay if you want the next chapter out sooner than do the contest cause the faster I send the winner the chapter the faster you get it. **


End file.
